babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
22nd Century
|center=yes |align=center |nobreak=yes |custom1=2101 |custom1name=2100 - 2124 |custom2=2132 |custom2name=2125 - 2149 |custom3=2150 |custom3name=2150 - 2174 |custom4=2175 |custom4name=2175 - 2199 |a=|b=|c=|d=|e=|f=|g=|h=|i=|j=|k=|l=|m=|n=|o=|p=|q=|r=|s=|t=|u=|v=|w=|x=|y=|z= |sep=• }}This is a list of events that occurred in 22nd Century: Exact Year Unknown * The Battle of Nu'Shok takes place, during which The Eye, a priceless Centauri artefact is lost by House Kiro.Signs and Portents * During the Centauri Occupation of Narn, the grandfather of Londo Mollari commits a number of atrocities against the Narn people. The details of his activities are not widely known on Centauri Prime, outside of House Mollari.The Gathering 2101 * Missions to Mars resume as humans establish a series of small scientific and military bases across the Red Planet. 2109 * Birth of Kevin Vacit on Earth.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Kevin was 24 in 2133The Nautilus Coil - Vacit reveals he doesn't know his exact birthday * The Centauri Republic invade the Narn Homeworld. Initially welcomed by the Narns with open arms, the Centauri quickly take advantage of the technological superiority to enslave the population and begin strip mining the planet's resources, which will slowly turn the green and verdant world into a dry, red, dust ravaged planet.And Now For a Word - G'kar described the history of the occupation which began 150 years ago 2110 * The Centauri annex Ragesh III from the Narn Regime.Midnight on the Firing Line - the annexation took place over 100 years ago * On Earth, a shocking scientific discovery causes what would later be called "the panic of '10", allowing Senator Lee Crawford gain public support for his pro-science Globalist platform.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - (p.5) 2111 * The Brakiri achieve interstellar flight.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) 2112 * The Minbari Federation send the first of twelve expeditions into Vorlon space. None return.In the Beginning - Coplann mentioned a dozen had been sent in the last 100 years (See:Minbari Cycles) * On Earth, the French people elect a hardline government.The Exercise of Vital Powers 2114 * Tom Nguyen begins working as Senator Lee Crawford's assistant.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Crawford said Tom had been with him "for almost 20 years" in 2133. 2115 * Earth Alliance scientists certify the existence of Telepaths.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites Data from JMSZ'ha'dum (episode) 2116 * In Arizona, Earth, the mother of Kevin Vacit is shot and wounded after being identified as a telepath. While hiding in a cave to escape their pursuers, Kevin's mother passes on to him part of the Vorlon consciousness she carried in her mind before she dies. This would later enable him to hide his own ability.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps * Genetic tests on telepaths reveal a marker that indicates that the ability has been artificially engineered. The results are suppressed, known only to a few individuals including Senator Lee Crawford and Dr. Alice Kimbrell who confirmed the results. * The DeepProbe Network detects a Tachyon emission, indicating the presence of extraterrestrial intelligence. Earthgov agrees to finance an upgrade to the network with the construction of the Heimdal probe. * The Earth Senate sets up the Committee on Metasensory Regulation, headed by Senator Lee Crawford in response to public concern over the growing number of telepaths. 2117 * Earthgov institute the Metasensory Regulation Authority, an initiative lead by Senator Lee Crawford. The purpose of the MRA is to monitor, track and regulate telepaths for their own protection. The Psi Scale also comes into use to grade the strength of telepath abilities from P1 to P12. * Lee Crawford weds Alice Kimbrell. 2118 * Most of The Kith opt to join the MRA rather than keep running. Monkey refuses and takes The Kid with him into the underground.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - At most, 9 months prior to Brenna Alexander's birth. * Birth of Brenna Alexander, daughter of Desa Alexander and Jack O'Hannlon.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Brenda is 15 in 2133 2120 * Birth of Len Krijgsman, son of Didier and Mary.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Len is 12 in 2132 (NOTE: Senator Lai later states the boy was only 10. Either and error by the author or Lai's simply misinformed) Circa 2123 * Birth of Ninon Davion in France, Earth.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Davion is in her "mid-twenties" in 2148. 2124 * Noted African philosopher Morobuto dies.JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 3/5/1994 2130 * The Indonesian Consortium gains control of Malaysia for a time. During which they forcibly resettled people from Sarawak and Kalimantan to the Malaysian peninsula. Some of the refugees would later form the Orang Ash revolutionary movement to win back their homelands.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Fiona mentioned the Indonesian Consortium briefly controlled Malaysia "in the 30's" 2132 *Earthdome begins construction. ;Saturday, August 16, 2132 * MRA agents Desa Alexander, Teal and Daria Beaudain intercept a group of blips in Prague, consisting of Didier Krijgsman, a former traffic flow analyst, his wife Mary, and their twelve-year-old son Len. They were travelling on train 1116 from Amsterdam to Prague, fleeing to India. Realising they'd been spotted, Didier attempted to run, buying time for his wife and child to get away, but is caught when a local security guard hits him with a neural collapser, causing him to fall and break his neck. An enraged Desa crushes the guard's larynx.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Date specified during Senator Lai's questioning of Desa 2133 * Kevin Vacit, having been raised by Jack O'Hannlon and working with the Telepath Resistance, attempts to infiltrate the MRA to try and understand the organization from the inside by becoming the assistant to Director Lee Crawford. In September Philip Lai survives an assassination attempt and then begins his opposition of the regulation of Telepaths due to a Telapath saving his life during the assassination attempt. Circa 2146 * Despite a troubled on-again-off-again relationship, Will and Mariah Cirrus volunteer for a long duration deep space flight in cryonic freeze aboard the USS Copernicus. The ship is programed to home in and revive the crew if any signal of intelligent origin is detected during the course of the mission.The Long Dark - The Copernicus was launched over 100 years ago. 2148 * An Interplanetary Expeditions team discovers fragments of highly advanced alien technology scattered across Syria Planum, on Mars. The find is classified top secret and the artifacts are moved to IPX headquarters in San Diego. * Amazonia, New Zealand, Japan and the Indonesian Consortium threaten to pull out of the Earth Alliance if President Elizabeth Robinson continued to push for a universal Metasensory Regulation Authority. ;Friday, May 3, 2148 * At IPX headquarters in San Diego, Dr. Phillip Stoddard working on a hunch that the Syria Planum finds are examples of Organic Technology, has Commercial telepath Mr. Raskov scan them. Raskov confirms Stoddard's hunch but is somehow affected by the scan and becomes obsessed, making drawings of insects. Stoddard contacts a biotech firm to arrange a possible sale. ;Sunday, May 5, 2148 * As Dr. Stoddard negotiates with representatives from a biotech firm, Mr. Raskov asks to touch the artifacts again, but is refused. After lifting the access codes for the vault, Raskov later attempts to break in but trips a security alarm. Fearing for the profits involved, Raskov is murdered and his death made to look like stroke. ;Monday, May 6, 2148 * Kevin Vacit and MRA operative Ninon Davion are called in to investigate the death of Mr. Raskov. ;Tuesday, May 7, 2148 * Deducing what Stoddard had planned for the artifacts, Vacit confronts him with the result of his investigation and secures exclusive MRA access to them. 2150 * Birth of Zathras on Epsilon III, who will become the longest lived caretaker of the Great Machine. 2155 * Mars One, the first permanent Mars colony, is constructed.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites "Data from JMS" ;Sunday, June 15, 2155 * Stephen Walters is born in Casper, Wyoming. 2156 * On Earth, in Chiapas, Mexico, one hundred Rogue Telepaths choose to martyr themselves by barricading themselves in a church then setting fire to it, singing all the while as MRA agents stand outside looking on. Labelled as "The Chiapas incident", it becomes a rallying point for EA member states Japan, the Indonesian Consortium, Amazonia, and New Zealand, already dissatisfied enough to threaten to pull out of the Alliance if EA President Robinson continued to push for an independently chartered, universal MRA. By this point it seems as if the Earth Alliance is on the verge of collapse.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Incident and fallout took place a short while prior to Centauri First Contact. ;Wednesday, April 7, 2156 * First contact occurs between Humans and the Centauri when a Centauri Republic ship arrives in the Sol System.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Date specified :* In later decades, scholars would agree that this incident single handedly rescued the Earth Alliance from the brink of collapse, especially after the Centauri inform them that they and other races also posses telepaths. Although the initial reaction is similar to the pogroms of 2115, eventually the MRA finds new support as cooler heads realise that humans will need telepaths if they hope to compete with other races.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - "The Alien Within, the Alien Without: Rethinking the MRA." :*Initially the Centauri claim they are a "huge empire" claiming they ran the entire galaxy, though this is later found to be a gross exaggeration. They also claim that Earth is a lost Centauri colony, making humanity distant relatives. Later when Human scientists finally gain access to Centauri DNA they find that cosmetic appearances aside, the two species are not even remotely related. The Centauri would later claim they made a clerical error, mistaking Earth for "Beta 9" when in fact it was "Beta 12".Midnight on the Firing Line :*The Centauri, having become a declining, decadent culture, find themselves fascinated by the abundance of human art, trinkets and eccentricity and Centauri Prime soon signs a number of trade agreements with Earth that will allow human ships access to hyperspace travel, initially leasing time on alien jumpgates, before purchasing the technology to build their own.In the BeginningThe Long DarkThirdspace (movie) 2157 * The city of San Diego is destroyed by an act of nuclear terrorism.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 gives the date as 2157 and cites "From Universe Today", the headline says the attack was over 100 years ago, from 'And The Sky Full Of Stars'" The weapon used is traced back to the breakup of the Soviet Union in the late 20th Century.The Fall of Centauri Prime 2160 * On Centauri Prime, Emperor Kran is assassinated by a commoner named Tuk Maroth while touring the city.The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.93) ;October * An assassination attempt on EA President Elizabeth Robinson is thwarted by unregistered teep and Earthforce security Commander William Karges.The Psi Corps and You! - states Psi Corps was founded 6 months later. 2161 * The Llort achieve interstellar flight. ;Wednesday, March 4, 2161 * Birth of Fiona Davion, illegitimate daughter of Kevin Vacit and Ninon Davion. ;Sunday, April 12, 2161 * The Psi Corps is officially founded by the Earth Alliance to monitor and train the growing number of telepaths. EA President Elizabeth Robinson asks Senator Lee Crawford to resign from the Earth Senate and take up the lifelong position of Director of Psi Corps. ;May * Psi Corps operative, Ninon Davion is killed in the line of duty. ;Tuesday, May 19, 2161 * Centauri Prime's first permanent Ambassador to Earth arrives in Geneva. During his first week, President Robinson arranges a meeting between the Ambassador and Director Crawford. :* Crawford is killed by a car bomb planted by the Rogue Telepath Jack O'Hannlon while en-route to the meeting. The Ambassador comes out of the Centauri compound to see what has happened and Kevin Vacit - the Director's assistant - brings the Ambassador to a dying Crawford so that he'll get his wish to see an alien before he passes.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - While discussing the founding of Psi Corps, President Robinson said the Ambassador arrive in a month and that she can arrange a meeting within the first week. :* Kevin Vacit is appointed the new Director of Psi Corps following Crawford's death. 2163 ;February 9, Wednesday, 2163 * EA President Elizabeth Robinson's final term comes to an end and she steps down from office.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - She said in '61 that this was her "last term". 2164 * The Proxima III colony is established by the Earth Alliance in what was then called the Proxima Centauri system. 2169 * A group of 768 colonists depart Earth for Mars in a ship piloted by John Carter. Thanks to the use of Centauri jumpgate technology, the journey lasts mere hours and construction of Mars Dome One, the new colonial capital begins.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites "Data from JMS" 2171 * Around the time where the last recorded case of 'demonic possession' occurred, according to Father Cassidy.Voices in the Dark 2172 * Stephen Walters joins Earthforce and quickly earns the Earth Alliance Silver Star for bravery at the Battle of Douala. * Following a number of deaths related to restaurants serving alien food to humans and vice versa, Earthdome passes a number of laws regulating the serving and preparation of xenocuisine.Dining on Babylon 5 2173 * Stephen Walters strikes a superior officer and is only saved from a court-martial because of his previous meritorious conduct. Leaving Earthforce begins to serve as a mercenary soldier in the Central African Bloc. 2174 * Birth of Valerie.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Valerie was 15 in 2189 2175 * Stephen Walters telepathic abilities manifest. He voluntarily joins the Psi Corps and is assigned to the special ops division doing mostly undercover work. 2176 * Jenny Winters is born in Vermont, United States. 2177 * A group of Human separatists founds an agrarian colony on Regula IV.The Long Road ;Saturday November 15, 2177 * A bomb planted by Earth isolationists destroys Mars Dome One, killing 487 people including John Carter.The Official Babylon 5 Magazine: Volume 2, Issue #1 (July 1998) - Page 25 (Babylon 5's Mars Chronology) 2178 * The Brakiri establish a colony on Kara, the second planet in the Brakiri System. * The Earth Alliance establishes a colony on Orion VII, at the border to Centauri space. The colony quickly becomes one of the key trade centers between the Alliance and the Centauri Republic. 2179 * Josiah Tozer passes away on Earth. 2180 * Psi Corps finally track down Jack O'Hannlon, the Resistance leader also known as "Monkey," in Kuantan, Malaysia after Fiona Davion unintentionally led them back to their safe house. O'Hannlon, now over 90 years old killed himself along with several Psi Cops by detonating a large explosive device.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Fiona was 19 and Monkey was over 90 when he died. ;Wednesday August 30, 2180 * Kevin Vacit and Natasha Alexander, while continuing to trace the origin of telepaths investigate a cult in the Yucatán and find it to be made up of unregistered telepaths, guarding artefacts similar to those found by IPX on Syria Planum. Natasha discovers that Vacit is himself a secret telepath and agrees to keep his secret.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - (p.160) "six katun, seven tun, two uinal, seven kin" after May 11, 2055 2185 * Stephen Walters and Matthew Dexter rescue a thirteen year old telekinetic boy named Remy Ligeau from the Psi Corps. 2186 * The Hurr achieve interstellar flight. * The pak'ma'ra achieve interstellar flight. 2188 * Birth of Fatima Cristoban.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant - She was 16 in 2204 2189 ;January * In the years following on from their visits to the Yucatán and Antarctica, Psi Corps Director Kevin Vacit's study of Natasha Alexander's research on the tales told of a still unknown alien's death leads him to conclude that the other alien may be hiding on or near Venus. Obtaining data from a satellite orbiting the planet he finds a magnetic anomaly at the Venusian south pole almost matching those recorded over Antarctica. Accompanied by Natasha, Vacit travels to Lucifer station in Venus orbit and from there to an orbit over the Venusian south pole. * After a few days of sending out messages and probes to the surface, a Vorlon vessel captures their ship. Taken aboard, the Vorlon shows them a glimpse of the coming Shadow War, revealing to Vacit the Vorlon consciousness within his mind and where and how telepaths were created, demonstrating to him the importance of telepaths and the Psi Corps in the coming conflict. A telepathic trigger is planted in Natasha's DNA to compel her or one of her descendants to come to the Vorlon Homeworld when the Shadows come again. Returning to their own vessel the Vorlon ship disappears. Upon his return to Earth, Director Vacit realises that to strengthen Psi Corps he'll have to destroy the resistance he has been secretly supporting for years. ;August * Birth of Stephen Kevin Dexter, better known as Alfred Bester.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester ;September * In order to produce strong telepaths, the Psi Corps begin a purge in which eventually Fiona and Matthew Dexter are killed. Stephen, just a few weeks old is taken by the Corps and renamed Alfred Bester by his grandfather, Kevin Vacit, after the noted 20th Century author. 2190 * Following the deaths of Fiona and Matthew Dexter, Stephen Walters takes over what's left of the Telepath Resistance. He earns the nickname "Black Fox" by the Psi Cops that hunt him. 2191 * The Grome first develop interstellar travel. 2192 * Stephen Walters evades capture by Psi Corps by planting organic matter cloned from his own tissue at a bombing in Nicaragua] The Corps match the body fragments to Walters' DNA and conclude he must have been killed, allowing him to continue to lead the underground without fear of pursuit. 2193 * Iuripae Julina, chef of the Centauri Royal Court, opens what would become to be considered as Earth's best school of xenocuisine, the Ecole de Julina. 2195 * Birth of Jha'dur on Omelos in the Caliban Sector.Deathwalker - From Jha'dur's biographical display. * After saying goodbye to his grandson, Alfred Bester, Kevin Vacit arranges for the Centauri to transport his one man ship to the nearest jumpgate to Vorlon space. At the secret archive on Ganymede, he places a heavily encrypted file into the system. Time-locked for the next 65 years, the file details Vacit's flight plan and his reason for going. After being dropped off by the Centauri, Vacit pilots his ship at sublight speed, beginning the just over fifty eight light year journey to the Vorlon outpost where telepaths were first engineered.Deadly Relations - Bester AscendantThe Nautilus Coil 2196 * Birth of Leo Rosen; he has an older brother Alex.Thirdspace - Leo is 65 in 2261. 2198 * The Centauri Republic provides humans with advanced terraforming technology. Serious terraforming of Mars begins with the melting of the southern polar ice cap and the pumping of CFCs into the atmosphere to retain heat from the sun.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites: Data from J. Michael Straczynski * On Earth, Alisha Ross is born in Seattle, U.S.A., North American State, to mundane parents.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant - (p.177) She was 24 in 2222. 2199 * Birth of Elric.Casting Shadows - He was 59 in 2258 References }} 2100